


Sitting in the dark, listening to the stars ...

by wyntirrose



Series: Minibot Tales [6]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee takes some time to communicate with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in the dark, listening to the stars ...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Kind of inspired by the 31_days prompt: You're shining somewhere far away.

Bumblebee leaned back on his hands and stared up at the night's sky. From where he was on the top of Mount Saint Hillary he was able to clearly see the stars, away as he was from the ever-present glow of the city lights. It was only here in the late, late night that he was able to get away from everyone and everything and just focus on what he wanted and needed. And what he needed right now was to spot that one special star in the sky.

It took him a while, his optics first landing on the International Space Station and then on one of the Iridium satellites, neither of which was his aim. He was looking for something far more rare than either of those. After what felt like hours (but his chronometer let him know that it had only been an hour and ten minutes) he spotted his quarry. There, in the East, just below Mars, was a small, almost green star. At first it paced Mars, staying right beneath the planet, but then it began to shimmy and quake before finally dropping toward the horizon and then spinning up toward the North Star. There was no way that this "star" was a human made satellite.

"Hi, Cosmos," he whispered, his spark stretching out for the mech that he could never reach from where he was.

Most likely it was his imagination, but he was almost positive that he saw the satellite blink in response.

"How long did it take him to show up tonight?"

Bumblebee looked up at Smokescreen as the other mech approached.

"I hope you weren't trying to sneak up on me there, Smokey," Bumblebee said with a smile as he patted the ground next to him.

"Yeah, I am woefully out of practice on that one," Smokescreen replied sheepishly, his doors bobbing slightly in humour before he took up a place next to the small spy.

The two sat alone for several minutes before the Praxian finally spoke again.

"So when's he due back?"

"Another Earth week," Bumblebee replied, ever taking his optics off of the gently blinking star in the sky.

He smiled to himself as he recognized a very specific pattern to the blinking, a pattern that was a message for him and only him.

"A week's not bad," Smokescreen said, noting the smile and choosing not to mention it. There were some things that he knew had to remain private between these two unusual mechs.

"You never did answer my question though," the Praxian added gently.

"What question?" Bumblebee asked.

"How long has he been in view tonight?"

"Oh. Not long. Thirty minutes. ... Well, thirty-four minutes and twenty-five seconds now." Bumblebee ducked his head a little sheepishly before turning his attention back to the skies.

Smokescreen merely nodded and then stood, brushing the dirt off his aft. He had checked on the spy in the least obtrusive way possible. There was no need to invade in this private time any more than was needed.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that he's still coming by. By the way, I left you something to keep you through the night while you two talk. I thought you might not have had a chance to grab something."

With that Smokescreen left, leaving only a cube of high grade where he had been sitting.

Bumblebee accepted it with a smile and turned back to the one sided conversation, chuckling softly as Cosmos told him about the fun he had startling the humans aboard the International space station and of how buzzed some tourists in Nevada.

"One more week," Bumblebee whispered. "One more week and then I get to have you back, even if it's only for a short while.


End file.
